This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Typical dynamoelectric machine includes a stator having teeth and a rotor separated from the stator teeth by an air gap. In some instances, a flux density in the air gap may vary. For example, when the machine is operating, the flux density may increase to a peak. This is commonly referred to as a peak flux density.